


My Toy

by WhatispersonalspaceJYP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, Degradation, F/M, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Smut, Unprotected Sex, mention of voyeurism, multiple rounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatispersonalspaceJYP/pseuds/WhatispersonalspaceJYP
Summary: Your cat hybrid and boyfriend is in heat, you help him out.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Kudos: 34





	My Toy

You woke up by a sleeping Felix who was humping you in his sleep. You turned away from Felix so he would stop. But he was quickly next to you again so you got out of bed and got ready to start the day.

"Today's cleaning the living room. Let's go!"

Felix woke up minutes later, feeling disorientated. "Shit." He mumbles as he noticed his bulge. "Now she's gone too." He quickly stood up and walked to the bathroom to get rid of his morning wood.

After he was done with that he searched for you.

You plopped down on the couch after cleaning the living room and let out a breath. Felix crawled on top of you and started grinding on you. You couldn’t help but moan to this touch. “You like this don’t you? Being my submissive little breeding toy.” Felix whispered in your ear with his voice even lower than before. You let out a moan as an answer, which satisfied Felix. 

Felix grabs your pants and panties and swiftly pulls them off in one move. Felix also removed his pants and boxers and lined his cock with your entrance, before entering you until he was fully inside. He didn’t wait for you to adjust to his size as he slams back into you. “You’re so tight, that all for me. You would look so great, caring for my kittens.” Felix moved your shirt up a bit and stroke your belly, feeling a little bump as he was fully inside. 

You were screaming in pleasure, your whole mind was foggy as Felix used you. You threw you head back, giving Felix access to your neck. Where he left licks and hickeys. At this point you were close. “Lix... Lix I’m...” You couldn’t make out the words as Felix slams within a faster pace into you. “Oh god.” you felt the knot in your stomach release and you came all over his dick.

You tried to squirm away from Felix, but he didn’t like this one way. Felix pulled out and turned you around so you were on all four, then he slams back into you. Felix grabs your hair and jerks your head backward. “Such a perfect toy, all for me.” You couldn’t help but whine at his words as he continued to abuse your hole. “I’m gonna fill you up with my cum.” One of Felix's hands went under your shirt to play with your nipples. You felt another knot forming in your stomach, which made you whine more. Felix noticed this and moved his hand to your clit and rub it. This made you cry out of pleasure, Felix moved his other hand from your hips to your head and pushed it on the couch. “If someone looks through the window they see me using you as a cum slut, you surely like that I can feel it. You tighten around my cock as I said those words. Is that what you like, people looking at you as I use you?” 

You screamed out a yes as you came again. Felix’s trusts became sloppy at this moment he cums in you. He leans down on your body and kisses you shoulder blades. “Good girl, take all my cum.” Felix’s hands were on your hips to keep them still. You wimped at the sensation of him filling you up with his cum. 

After a minute or two Felix pulled out and his cum drips from your hole. Felix finally let your whole body collapse on the couch. Felix looks at you fondly and stood up to fill a bath. “Y/n come on.” He pulls you up and to the bathroom, where he throws your shirt in the laundry basket and then lifts you into the bath before joining himself. 

Felix was now cleaning your body, mixing it with a massage. “I’m sorry if I was to rough. I should have told you I was in heat” You showed Felix a tired smile. “It’s okay Lix, I liked it.” Felix kissed the back of your head and got out after he was done. Felix wraps a towel around his waist and holds a big fluffy one open for you. You decided that it was time to get out since the water was getting cold.

With wobbly legs, you stepped out and walked into Felix’ arms, who wraps the towel around you. You leaned against Felix since you were very tired. So Felix decided that just one this one possible at this moment. He lifts you up bridal style and grabs you some underwear for the both of you. He puts his boxers on and then put some panties on, on you and a shirt that belonged to him.

Then Felix snuggled up to you and hold you close to him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Felix.” You said as your eyes dropped and fell into a deep slumber again your warm boyfriend.


End file.
